1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitance circuit board signal-adjusting device, and more particularly to a circuit board with a broken slit disposed thereon capable of generating a capacitor and a resistor connected thereto used for constituting a signal filter, reducing components effectively, shortening a manufacturing process, reducing the cost and capable of achieving the good signal adjustment effect to increase the transmission quality while being applied.
2. Description of Related Art
The use range of a connector is very large; it is an important bridge for connecting circuits and signals, and an important element for maintaining the normal and stable function of an electronic product. Accompanying the continuous development of electronic products toward lightness, thinness, shortness and smallness, the process capability of an internal system becomes stronger. Recently, structures of new systems such as DVD, HDTV, videophone, video conference, and the like have mostly adopted a complete digitization method to process voice and image information in order to offer users with better quality. The speed of the digital signals transmitted by them is accelerated continuously (the signals may be not compressed). Relatively, it causes the planning and design of the connector to be developed toward “fine interval spacing” and “high frequency”.
However, the high-speed transmission will yield matching impedance, crosstalk, transmission delay, signal attenuation, electromagnetic interference, and the like; they cause the image signals or the voice signals easily to yield noise or disconnection while being played; the result is that the listening and viewing quality is reduced substantially. Further, the important data is easy to be lost during the network communication.
To overcome these interference problems, the more advanced design is to integrate resistors, capacitors and filters applied originally on a general printing circuit board (PCB) on a connector, for example, Taiwan Patent No. M280599 discloses a signal adjustment in which a filtering device constituted by a plurality of sets of resistor and capacitor connected in parallel are disposed on a transmission circuit of an internal circuit of a connector thereby achieving the practical purpose of reducing interference effectively.
However, the problem cannot be ignored is that the manufacturing cost will be increased much higher relatively because the plurality of sets of resistor and capacitor are added in the internal structure; it is very unfavorable for a product on a petty profit market competition; this is its main deficit.